Untitled
by HanaKirei
Summary: A youkai, a miko, a betrayal. Time passes, and changes take place. New love and old love - which will prevail in the end? (I'm bad at summaries..^_^;)


Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or Fluffy. Or his boa/ruff thingy. I wish I owned Naraku, but you can't always get what you wish for. ^_^;  
  
A/N: Italics are flashbacks. ^_^ Only one in this chapter, but there will be more as this goes on.  
  
~*  
  
"A-an' we thought dis guy was normal, see...but he wasn't. Wasn't normal at all!" The scraggly man, his arm and chest wrapped in the off-white bandages I'd carefully placed onto his injuries already had some crimson leaking through them. Hopefully his bleeding would stop relatively soon...it would probably help if he hadn't squirmed quite so much. "And den, he killed all of 'em! Nearly got meh too, but I jus managed ta get away!" He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked up at me, his tiny eyes looking almost desperate. "An' dat's da trooth!"   
  
I'd been almost positive that the finished bloodbath I'd stumbled upon had been due to an attack from a youkai. This man's recollection was enough to affirm that thought. "You were lucky to escape alive. I just hope that that experience was enough to make you reconsider your choice in lifestyle." I stood to my feet and brushed off what dirt I'd gotten onto my clothing from kneeling on the ground.  
  
"W-wait a sec lady! Where are yeh goin'!?" he nearly squeaked, trying to stand up himself by pushing up against the tree I'd propped him onto. He sounded frantic.   
  
Pushing a rather stubborn lock of my hair back behind my ear (you know, the type that never goes the way you want it), I sighed and smiled at him, trying to calm him down. "I'm going to go after this youkai and make sure it doesn't hurt anyone again. There should be a village near here. It would probably be safer than this place. And, by the way, you shouldn't strain yourself so much...you'll only make your wounds worse than they are. Take your time. This part of the forest should be relatively safe." I leaned down to pick up my bow, then turned to walk away.   
  
There are times when I can almost swear I feel people frown. And this was one of them. "Are yeh kiddin'? That youkai was downright ruthless an' strong an' all that crap! I know yer a miko an' all...at least you look like one..urr...anyway...still! He'd prolly kill yeh in a sec whether yer one or not!"  
  
I turned back slightly, still maintaining my reassuring smile. "Yes, I am a miko. Don't worry about me. I have a strong ally accompanying me, though I should be more than enough to handle this on my own."  
  
"Whatever lady..." Moving again to walk away, I was slightly annoyed as his voice stopped me yet again. "Well, least tell me yer name, wouldja?"  
  
Merely looking over him at my shoulder this time, not bothering to turn fully just for such a simple question, I replied rather bluntly "My name is Rin." That said, I finally did start walking, bound and determined to get to the youkai before it was too far away to catch up to.  
  
"H-hey, wait a sec!" Seeing that she didn't turn back this time, he crossed his arms and snorted. "...Jus fine an' dandy. How the hell's she gunna be able to find it by now anyways?"  
  
Repressing a laugh, I kept my gaze straight ahead. If he only knew.  
  
~*  
  
After about five minutes worth of walking, the young miko stopped in a small clearing. She stood there for a moment, perfectly still, before pushing back that stubborn piece of dark hair a second time with mild disgust. Finally, she spoke. "I know you're there. You may as well just come out already."  
  
Again, all was silent. Not even the sound of birds could be heard. Rin waited quietly, her eyes closed. It was then that the creature lunged from the bushes, teeth bared in a feral grin, his blue eyes glittering with--!  
  
...Only to come to a rather ungraceful halt, face first into the ground. Rin, meanwhile, was standing a step of two further to the right then she had been but a moment ago. A small, triumphant smirk slid onto her face. "Shippo-kun, I expected more of you than that!" she declared, trying her hardest to sound disappointed in the kitsune.  
  
"Itaiiiii...!" He sat up, spitting out the generous helping of a mud-pie he'd ended up with. "Keh! It wasn't fair..." he growled, both his orange eyebrow and long, silky-furred foxtail twitching in perfect unison.   
  
Smirk giving way to a smile, the miko knelt down beside him. "What wasn't fair? You had the perfect chance to sneak up on me. It's not my fault you move around so carelessly, now is it?" With a definite pout lining his features, he whipped his head to a side. "Hmph!"   
  
Rin covered her mouth with one hand, trying to repress a giggle. And who wouldn't? A boy who looked to be at least sixteen years of age, pouting like a five year old. She leaned over, trying to look him in the eye. He just 'hmph'ed again, lifting his nose into the air. "Neh, Shippo-kun, did you find anything?"  
  
He opened one intense blue eye to look at her for a moment before quickly snapping it shut again.   
  
Grinning, she leaned towards him just a bit more. He was adorable when he got like this. "Shippo-kun...won't you please tell me? Onegai?" she coaxed, resting her hand on the kitsune's own.  
  
He flinched, and looked at her again from the corner of his eye, then gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine fine...you win. Again." There had to be a way to develop an immunity to that. "I did manage to catch the scent of the youkai. It's heading North. And it's not hurrying or anything like that, which means it probably isn't too worried about what would happen if someone did follow it. It'll probably be safer for you if I tag along for this one."  
  
"You always say it's safer when you tag along. Hmm, I wonder, does Shippo-kun care?" she said, giggling at the blush that quickly rose in his cheeks.   
  
With a snort, he turned away, his tail twitching all over again. "Like you ever protest about it anyway..." Shippo glanced at Rin again from the corner of his eye as she stood up, his annoyance fading as quickly as it always did.   
  
The red nearly flooded his cheeks a second time as the young miko offered him a hand, smiling as sweetly as she always did. "Neh, Shippo-kun...we should probably get going before they get too far, neh?"  
  
Clasping his hand around hers, he nodded and got to his feet. A small frown snuck onto Shippo's face, his nose twitching. He had a bad feeling about this. And it went further then the power of the youkai. More because the scent seemed familiar...very familiar. Who it was exactly played at the edge of his mind, just out of reach. "Shippo-kun..?" He looked to see Rin looking at him, curious. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, as if trying to shake his thoughts right out of his head. "It's nothing." A small grin wormed its way onto his face as Shippo scooped her up into his arms. "Let's hurry up and go!" He took off running, towards whatever it was that was waiting there for them.  
  
If it was someone he knew, then he'd find out when they got there anyway, right?  
  
~*  
  
They were coming. The scent had been subtle at first, but was growing stronger as they came quickly approached. He came to a complete stop. His remaining hand moved up to rest on his ruff.  
  
If they insisted on following him, so be it. He'd be ready and waiting.  
  
The choice to leave had been her own. Why had she decided to return now...?  
  
~*  
  
"It's close." Shippo said quietly, coming to a stop and setting his companion down. Rin gave a silent nod, her bow ready in hand. A cold look glazed her chocolate colored eyes, leaving an expression that didn't suit the usually happy woman at all. Any youkai who harmed humans was unforgivable...she'd make sure this youkai had no future to do it again.  
  
Her free hand tightened into a fist as she began to move forward, moving as quietly as she could manage. Pressing closely to the back of a tree, she peered carefully to her side. The forest ended here...   
  
Rin whirled out from behind the tree, reaching for an arrow. Surprise hit her harder than any attack could have done. Her target was...!  
  
Suddenly, the icy glare melted from her eyes, her hand falling slowly away to her side. The fading light of the sun tinted his silver hair a reddish color, similar to the small drops of dried blood decking the front of his clothing. Most likely from the murders that had taken place, the reason she'd followed him this far. His golden eyes were set on her, as calm as they'd always been, never giving to hint as to what he was thinking. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. Her childhood hero, the one who'd given her life after death.  
  
"Sesshou...maru...-sama...." Rin said in barely a whisper. A growl from behind her reminded her faintly of Shippo's presence. Inwardly, the kitsune cursed himself. He should have known it was! How could he have forgotten that damn dog's scent!? And he'd even bought Rin here...baka baka baka! Especially after...  
  
The young miko took a step forward, a single tear trickling down her cheek as Sesshoumaru continued to coolly regard her. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." she repeated, smiling just faintly.  
  
It had been years since the last time...when...  
  
~*  
  
_"Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me alone again...! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"_  
  
~*  
  
The smile faded. Tears still threatened the corners of her eyes as they narrowed, her hand reaching again for an arrow, this time without fail. Poised to attack, Rin glared full on at the inu-youkai. She spoke one simple word, her voice calm and cold   
  
"...shine."  
  
~*  
*A/N: Yes, again. For anyone wondering why the heck Shippo has aged at the same rate as Rin for this particular fic...well, let's just assume for the sake of this one ficcy that they age normally until a certain point, then slow majorly down. Possibly to increase the chances of survival, since they'd have more power as a grown youkai? Meh. In any case, it wouldn't make a very good love triangle if Shippo was a chibi, neh? ^_^; And sorry if Fluffy is OOC, I've never written for him before.   
  
Oh, yes, and the 'shine' at the end is the Japanese for 'die' kind. XD; Just in case. Not the bright kind. I just thought it sounded better there. ^_^; Right now, enough from me.   
  
R&R, please! ^_^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
